


Emperor Madness

by tinfoil_hat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Drama & Romance, Emperor - Freeform, F/M, Fantasy, Historical Fantasy, I havent written (?) in 2 or so years, I'm writing this with 0 plans, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Punk, Romance, Time Travel, alt, debuting, enjoy, enjoy my work, hi im Yumi, results of mental illness, want to bury my wattpad past with ao3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinfoil_hat/pseuds/tinfoil_hat
Summary: A non jealous lover and an overly jealous Empress.How could the Emperor ever spend time with his love, his first concubine and childhood friend Ru Shi without the judgmental stares and sufferings Ru Shi would have to go through from the Empress's women?Wishing upon a shooting star seems to be his last resort. Until, to his fortunate surprise, his wish was granted and he was face first thrown into modern day China.In his love's apartment bed, tangled in her sheets and faced with a woman with a face the same as her, the personality of a tigress, a mouth so foul and a figure so sinful he doubt the woman is the same as his lover back home.orWatch an Emperor struggle in 2021 lmao. (WITHOUT THE PANDEMIC)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally back and writing again after years of writer's block ;-; hopefully I can go through all the ideas I have stored up in my head lmao enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler before the book starts

The soft splashes of the water where the koi fish comes up to feed can be heard from the opened window of the concubine's chambers. The pond being one of the many gifts the Emperor have given her on a monthly basis. It was her favorite gift this month and she expressed her gratitude greatly towards the Emperor who have now come to visit her for the second time today. 

The Emperor watched as Ru Shi glances out the window towards the pond that he had given her earlier this month with adoration on his face, the moon's light reflected against her dark brown orbs beautifully. The woman had soft features, her foxy eyes the only thing that stands out. She looks younger than her age and has beauty that some may even say rivals the Empress'. She was the source of all the Empress's jealousy and the Emperor knew this but he could just never stop himself from visiting her chambers. After all, he married the Empress solely for the sake of the Empire.

"Is the pond to your liking, Ru Shi?" He asks, smiling softly when the woman jolts from her day dream. The concubine turns towards the Emperor sitting in front of her before she smiles and glances towards the pond again. 

"It's beautiful, I can never thank you enough Emperor" She responds, her rosy lips in a soft smile and the Emperor could feel his heart beam at the sight. 

"I shall order another to be made, one twice the size of this" He nods as he mentally takes notes to have the pond cover up the whole view of the window so that when his love would look upon it, it would be like the open sea. 

"Emperor-" Ru Shi protested before she halted her words upon seeing the Emperor's determined expression. She smiled at the man she knew since childhood. He has grown into a wonderful Emperor for his people and she was lucky enough to stay by his side and help him as he needs "Alright, but under the condition that you will gift the Empress a gift bigger and more impressive than mine" 

"Ru Shi-" 

"You can not neglect your wife, Zhou Li" 

The Emperor sulks at her words, to Ru Shi, he was not a grown man. In her eyes, she still sees him as the boy that used to cry in her arms when he tripped and fell. The boy that used to run to her with a big smile to brag about his right doings in hopes of receiving her praise. 

He cannot deny that in some way, he is still the boy, but his pride would never acknowledge the fact. 

"I do not deny the Empress, Ru Shi, is it such a sin for me to spend time with you?"

"Yes when it is more than the time you spend with your wife" She responded with a soft smile, reaching over and cupping his jaw adoringly. "I do not want to be the center of the Empire's scandal, that would only drag your name and the Empress''

The Emperor closed his eyes and leaned in towards his love's warmth, the only type of physical contact she ever offered him. It pained his heart that she wouldn't acknowledge his obvious attempts at trying to win her heart over, at all the glances he stole at her, the type of glances childhood friends would not do. She was oblivious to it all, clouded by her own vision of him as the little boy she once knew him as. 

For such a smart person, Ru Shi was quite....lacking in terms of romance. 

"It's well passed supper in the evening, Emperor, you ought to go have your meal with the Empress" She says as she pulls her hand back making the Empress frown slightly at the sudden loss of touch. Her suggestion pained his heart even more, why couldn't she offer to eat with him?

With a sigh of defeat, he rose from his seat and so did she as she escorted him out of her chambers where his men awaits his return. Bowing lowly when he steps out of her chambers. 

"I shall visit you once more in the morning" He says, clasping his hands behind his back as he turns towards the concubine. His guards already by his side. "Wait for me, Ru Shi" 

He sighed as he turned and walked away, another day, another failed attempt. What more would it take until she would finally open her eyes and accept his affection? He wondered as he walked passed the pond she was staring at oh so adoringly. He had heard his Sorcerer talk about the presence of shooting stars this night. 

Maybe then would he make a wish for his love to be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so BORED THESE DAYS, hence the back to back updates because I usually just-abandon my work. 
> 
> Anyways, 
> 
> here's to the first chapter, I really wish I would write consistently and complete this book even if I myself don't even know where it's going. Oh well, lol. Come join me on this rollercoaster ride. 
> 
> ALSO I FREAKING ACCIDENTALLY REFRESHED THE PAGE AND HAD TO RE WRITE THIS SHI-
> 
> *calming traditional Chinese music starts to play*

"Shove the proposal up his ass next time he asks" I spoke into the phone as I pull the cigarette away with a huff of air. My electric guitar bumping into me ever so slightly as I walk. The instrument secured and slung over my shoulder, pulling on the half unbuttoned long sleeve white button up shirt slightly that's see through. Though I doubt people would be able to see the black lace bra underneath in the dark. Even if the city is still very much alive.

What a shame 

"Daiyu-" Joe, my uncle, and my boss starts once more.

"Da-i"

"Daiyu-

" _Da-i _"__

__He sighs, "Dai, just think about it will ya? It's a man's wedding night, the one special night he won't ever get to have agai-"_ _

__"Unless he divorces the old hag"_ _

__"-n in his life! Why can't you just agree to it once and for all and make the man happy?" Joe continues without missing a beat at my commentary._ _

__"I'm a part of a rock band"_ _

__"and?"_ _

__"Chunhua wanted a white traditional wedding dress"_ _

__"and?"_ _

__"They're getting married in a church"_ _

__" _and? _"___ _

____"Are you an idio- _she's a traditional female who thinks that sex outside of marriage is a sin _" I argued, fed up with his stubbornness in more ways than one. l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶u̶n̶c̶l̶e̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶n̶i̶e̶c̶e̶.___ _ _ _

______"So what? If Wei wants it Wei gets to have it"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"And then this 'Wei' will spend the next few months crying and drinking to his heart's despair at Joe's. You would run off the last second claiming to have some _urgent duties _in the middle of the night and _I _will be left to clean up his drunken ass mess just because a certain husband wanted a rock band to play at his wedding and got his ass divorced." I hiss into the phone before taking another drag to calm down my nerves. This day was going so well until now._____ _ _ _ _ _

__________As he tried to convince me that he wouldn't abandon me to clean up his friend's drunken self a mother gives me a disapproving look as she shields and moves her child away from my appearance. Shielding him with her body to block his view of me as I paid her no mind and walked by._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________You put a few piercings on and these fuckers think you'll be coming after their wallets._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Call me back when you want to bargain" I said, cutting him off in the middle of his ramblings and ending the call despite his yells of protest as I reach the bottom of my apartment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It was a white standard building that offers those with medium or low pay a chance to live comfortably away from their families, or well, in my case, _Joe _. Walking in and bowing slightly at the security guard I've become friends with I scan my finger once I reach the elevator, causing it to open.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Stepping and pushing the number (8) I leaned against the elevator walls to closed my eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It would be funny to see Chunhua's face as I appear on the stage of the church with drums and electric guitars following behind. Though would it really be worth the months of ugly crying I'll be seeing?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Without giving it another thought the elevator dings open and I kick off the wall softly only for my eyes to widen when I hear a familiar screech of my cat followed by a very deep yell of surprise coming from the direction of my apartment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________A break in?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Speed walking I could feel my heart start to beat faster which each step I take. Soon enough I reached my door, the keypad and finger scanning waiting in front of me as I quickly snap the pocket knife I had hanging off of my dark oversized jeans. The pointy weapon unfolding itself as I put in the passcode and scan my pinky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"How _dare _a lowly creature like you pounce on me. Now my skin is _FLAWED _you peasant-"_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________I threw the bedroom door open, wondering who the fuck is cursing out my child and paused at the sight. Kuroo, my cat, was on all fours. His back arched and his fangs barred at the hooded man in front of him. The man was holding my purse, half of his body escaping through the window as the other half stood in my apartment. Some of the black fabric of his pants ripped due to the cat's claws._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________That would've been a very logical and acceptable sight, except two things._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________There was no hooded man,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________There was no purse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________There _was _however a man on the floor next to my singular bed, tangled in the fallen sheets. His hair half tied, the black silky length reaching the floor in his seated state. His facial structure sharp and _very _attractive. One would say he's a movie star._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He might as well will be as I glance down to his clothes. The man was wearing a dress, no, a robe more like. The robe itself was of the colour black with red patterns and flowers decorating it. There was a weird crown like hat on his head and as he glances up at me his brown eyes widen even more. There were scratch marks trailing down his left arm and at the end of those outstretched arms was a hissing Kuroo. The brown, black and white mix of a cat hissed and snarled at him as it angrily smacks his arms with his paws._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________your claws, Kuroo, use your damn claws ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________My face turned from horrified to one of confusion, a brow arch high as I walked in and shut the door behind me. The man seeming to come back to his senses at the sound._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"You! How dare a peasant like you kidnap me-nonetheless _harm _me with this lowly beast. Once my guards find you-"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Dude you're in my house" I said with a straight face. This man is not going to troll me in the middle of the night just after I had to deal with my Uncle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Get whatever tv crew you're with and leave or else I am calling the police"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The man stilled, quieting down as he looks up at me before suddenly pulling me down and causing me to lose the grip on my knife. The weapon falling and hitting the floor as I was forced down to the floor in front of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The strange man then leaned in closer as he slowly puts Kuroo down, the cat jumping in between of us as he gets on all fours with paws on the intruder's chest in an attempt to push him back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Ru Shi?" He mumbles, his voice going soft with confusion before the softness of his eyes vanish once his eyes trailed down to my fit. HIs eyes widening like goft balls as he lets go of my arm and covers his eyes with his hand only to peek through them as he parts his fingers, his face going red. "Lord R-ru Shi what on eath are you wearing?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Who the fuck is Ru Shi?" I asked bluntly_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Seriously.....fuck calling the police I'm just going to bust his calls and call it a day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Punk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I'm really surprising myself here lmao. Just picked up my phone and typed so I hope it makes sense. Anyways-

The strange man looked up at me as if cold water have been poured down on him as reality sunk in that he was indeed, in foreign territory. 

"Ru Shi what do you, what do you mean? It's me, Zhou Li, I woke up and suddenly I was here on the strange matt-"

"Listen, dude, I'm getting _real _tired of your rambling bull. It's been a long night, I appreciate whatever comical attempt you put into this stunt but if you're not gonna butt outta here I really am gonna call the police" I spoke up once more, cutting in the middle of his sentences when I realised that it was really going no where.__

____

___Zhou Li…..the name does sound somewhat familiar _____

____He looked up at me, his expression a mixture of confused and horrified. I could see the wheels turning in his head as his eyes looked passed me towards the door, his eyes daring from furniture to furniture in the small bedroom I have before settling onto the electric guitar behind my back. His brown eyes widen slightly before he gulps, eyeing the guitar as if it could harm him._ _ _ _

____"Where….where am I?"_ _ _ _

____"Chongqing" I answered, sighing before helping the man untangle himself from my sheets. Kuroo falling onto all fours as he meows fiercely at the man once more before darting off and out of the room, letting me handle my business._ _ _ _

____He stumbled as I roughly push him out of my bedroom door, his eyes never deflating from the golf ball form they've got themselves into as he stares at my livingroom in complete and utter horror. Sticking next to me as if I would protect him from whatever it was that he was staring so intensely at._ _ _ _

____As I finally manage to push the overly large man completely out of my bedroom he grabs onto my arm on instinct. Like a little child hanging onto his sister for comfort and I walked, my steps heavy and my mouth shut as he stumbled behind me._ _ _ _

____"..what year is this" He mumbles, eyeing as we walk pass my open kitchen with the uncleaned pan on the top of the electric stove._ _ _ _

____"2021" I answered back as I yank his hand off of my arm and threw the man out of my room. Immediately shutting the door in his face before he could register what had happened._ _ _ _

____Sighing once more as I comb my hair with my hand I gently put the guitar down on the couch nearby. Flopping on it and eyeing the uncleaned pan on the electric stove with narrowed eyes as I battle my sense of duties internally._ _ _ _

____A few minutes have passed and finally, the sense of duties won as I whined before pulling myself up. It took awhile before the man outside finally snapped out of whatever daze he was in and immediately he started knocking on my door. His voice laced with panic._ _ _ _

____"Ru Sh-" He paused, the knocking seeming to halt for a moment before it continued again " _Please… _please let me in, I'm sure you're at a loss but I am not from here! I am Zhou Li, an Emperor from 156-" I could hear his knocking paused or rather- he flinched back from the door as I turned sharply and threw the spatula, hitting the door with a loud bang.___ _ _ _

______I waited for a few seconds and then decided he probably gave up when I no longer heard any noise. Well, if he decided to stay outside my door the security guard would come get him sooner or later anyways._ _ _ _ _ _

┈ ✁✃✁✃✁✃✁✃✁ ┈

______It's been a few days but the bastard was still at the same place._ _ _ _ _ _

______I stopped, gripping the strap of the bag securing my electric guitar as I glare at the huge figure of a man sitting in front of the 7/11 beside my apartment._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Is he serious?_ _ _ _ _ __

________He was seated with his knees pulled up towards his chest yet his back was straight and his head was held high as he continued to look around and observe the people beside him. There were empty wraps of what I can see two bags of potato chips and an empty water bottle beside him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He was eyeing a couple as they laughed and cuddled each other, the girl excusing herself as she walks away from her man to throw the bag of chips into the trash. This made him turn towards his wraps, silently he picked them up before standing, towering over those around him and walking towards the trash. Eyeing it slgihtly before dropping the wraps, including the bottle, inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I could feel both of my brows rising at the sight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Correct me if I’m wrong but did the man just..... _learn _how to throw away trash?___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It’s been a few days, like I said, and every single day I would see him sitting there in front of the 7/11 in the same spot. The first two days he tried to reach out and talk to me but when I ignored the man he immediately stepped back and stuck to observing me from afar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Not that I was sympathetic towards him but he did call me ‘Ru Shi’ when we first met. Or when, he broke into my apartment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Could I resemble someone dear to him? Did he follow me?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________My brows raised when I realised the symptoms he was showing, could he have escaped from an asylum somewhere? Maybe if I contacted them they could come and fetch the man off the streets._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hey pretty boy, whatchu doing out here? I wasn’t aware there was some festival goin’ on” a rowdy looking man scoffed just as I was about to continue on with my night. The rough man shoved his hands into the pockets of his ripped jeans as he leaned down towards Zhou Li’s face. The chains dangling in front of his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Those were actual gold on his chains, actual silver._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He probably jumped a rich kid for it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The long haired “emperor” didn’t once glanced at his chains, deeming them worthless in his eyes as he looks up to the punk’s face with his own expressionless one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He would’ve come off as intimidating if he wasn’t sat like a child._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Pardon?” He questioned although the tone that he used wasn’t that of a question asking what the punk said, but more of questioning his authority._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________I could see a vein pop in the punk’s neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________With another bored blink, I was about to be on my way and mind my own business before our eyes linked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________His brown eyes swirled with recognition and longing as they stare into mine as he made a move to stand making me arch my brow when he decided to try and approach me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Before he could even stand, however, Zhou Li was knocked to the ground with a harsh punch by one of the punk’s underlings._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Speak when spoken to, freak” he spat_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You men really are a fucking waste of space”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The three men huddled around the poor, mentally unstable man turned towards me as I walked forward. My already short skater skirt blowing against the soft breeze slightly, raising to show my wonky tattoo : a skull on my thigh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I could feel their gaze travel from my piercing covered face to the ripped red sweater down towards my platform boots._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What’s a pretty thing like you got to do with such a foul mouth?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What’s a gentleman like you got to do with punching nut cases on the side of the street? A habit of yours? Punching the patients?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It could’ve been the desperate longing I saw in his eyes, or the way he tried to approach me the moment he saw me that made approach the group on instinct. As if I was some light that attracted a moth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Or maybe I’m just genuinely a good person._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Dang, Joe would’ve been proud._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“He’s mine, move” I said as I push them aside, going through the middle of the small herd of three giants. Quickly grabbing the long haired man I pulled him with me, turning around only to find the punk standing right before me with a smirk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“He’s yours?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“He’s mine”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Prove it”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What, PDA your kink?” He shuts up for a second after that. Attempting to contain the sweet smile on his face despite his clenched fists that are making bumps in his pockets._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You’re dating a nutcase?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“The mentally stable scare me”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I could feel his stare boring into my neck despite my guitar covering most of it as I resist the urge to pluck out his eyes for getting me into this mess in the first mess as I narrow my gaze at the punk in front of me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You gonna move it or not?” I asked when the man in front of me was busy eye fucking my body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’ll let you both go in exchange for your number”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“119”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Are you fucking around?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No but you are” Clicking his tongue at my sass the punk stepped forward intimidatingly. The moment he gets into my personal space the man behind me suddenly stepped forward. Staring the punk down. Despite only being several centimetres taller, his stare was what made the punk step down with a scowl. His stare that demanded obedience._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Get yourself your own chain” I said with a sly smirk as I dump a full bills in his hand. Immediately using the slight pause as a chance, dragging the nut case with me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The punk took a couple seconds before looking down at his hands, looking up at me and then glancing once more at his hands. “You bitch! What do you take me for?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You’re the one picking fights with the homeless ya fuckin punk!” I yelled back as i quickly break into a run when the men behind decided they had enough of my bullshit. Laughing evilly as I pulled my intruder with me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
